Estrellas
by Ale W
Summary: En una noche tranquila, Naruto decide hacerle una pregunta inusual y un tanto rara a Hinata sobre las estrellas, ella responde tímidamente y Hinata, curiosa, le regresa la pregunta. ¿Qué contestó Naruto? Entren y lean. Viñeta.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto NO me pertenece.  
**Dedicatoria:** Para Anneliese Florencia 3333

**Estrellas**

Iba una pareja tomada de la mano mientras caminaban despreocupadamente hacia el parque cerca de su casa; era una noche iluminada por las estrellas que adornaban el firmamento, la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor y se mantenía firme en el cielo, alumbrando un poco aquella noche cálida.

El hombre balanceaba la mano de la mujer como si de niños pequeños se tratara, para adelante y para atrás, mientras en su cara una sonrisa dibujada de oreja a oreja. La mujer sólo iba con una pequeña sonrisilla en su rostro acompañada por un rubor característico en sus marfiles mejillas. El hombre le contaba anécdotas, memorias y cualquier cosa que le pasara por la mente mientras que ella reía disimuladamente y a veces apretaba un poco la mano, sólo para recordarse que no era un sueño.

El aire jugueteaba con el cabello de ambos y los hacía despeinarse y andar sin rienda suelta. La pareja llegó hasta una banca debajo de un frondoso árbol que se meneaba junto con el viento. El chico le pasó un brazo por los hombros a ella mientras ella, nerviosa, depositaba su cabeza en el hombro de él. Él seguía hablando, de lo que fuera, ella lo seguía escuchando.

Terminó de hablar por un rato y subió la vista al cielo mientras se perdía en ese mar inmenso de estrellas. Inconscientemente comenzó a jugar con uno de los mechones lisos y sedosos de la chica mientras que a ella se le subían los colores al rostro.

—¿Hinata? —llamó de repente Naruto sin dejar de jugar con su cabello.

—¿Sí, Naruto-kun? —contestó Hinata mirando su rostro, él seguía viendo el cielo nocturno.

—Si pudieras escoger un color para las estrellas, cualquier color, ¿cuál sería? —interrogó curioso Naruto, por fin volteándola a ver a los ojos.  
Hinata bajó un poco la mirada pensando en un color y cómo justificarlo para dar una buena respuesta. Naruto siguió viéndole las facciones del rostro esperando algo ansioso.

—Bueno, su-supongo serían… amarillas —contestó bastante dudosa, Hinata. Era una pregunta inusual, de esas que nunca te pones a pensar por más que te pases viendo algo; aún así Hinata imaginó millones de estrellas amarillas, tal cuál como las ponen en la televisión o en cualquier anuncio para niños.

Naruto soltó una carcajada e hizo que Hinata se sintiera bastante avergonzada por esa respuesta, pero no le refutó nada. Naruto se dedicó a seguir jugueteando con el cabello y apoyó su cabeza en la de Hinata, sin dejar de ver el cielo.

Se quedaron así un par de minutos hasta que a Hinata le entró un poco de curiosidad acerca de esa pregunta. Se removió un poco en su lugar y después lo volteó a ver.

—¿Por-por qué la pregunta…Naruto-kun? —cuestionó Hinata tímidamente.

Naruto encaró una ceja divertido.

—No sé, simplemente me pregunte eso —respondió despreocupadamente Naruto, volvió a carcajearse.

—¿Y-y cuál… sería el co-color de tus estre-llas, Naruto-kun? —preguntó Hinata uniendo sus dedos índices unos con los otros.

Él se puso recto y volteó a mirarla, le tomó el rostro y se acercó un poco.

—Así las dejaría, Hinata —contestó—, porque me recuerdan mucho a tus ojos… ¡de veras!

Hinata entreabrió un poco la boca, bastante sorprendida; jamás se hubiera esperado esa respuesta. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y por el nerviosismo tuvo que bajar un poco la mirada.

Escuchó una risilla de parte de Naruto, quien después se acercó y besó su frente con ternura para después darle un abrazo envuelto en dulzura mientras aspiraba el olor a lavanda de su cabello.

**FIN**

**Bueno, pues les traigo esta pequeña viñeta que hice recientemente, ojalá sea de su agrado. Quedó algo fome pero bueeh. Ya tenía tiempo que no escribía de nada xD**

**Dedicado especial para una lectora, Anneliese Florencia 3 Y cualquier comentario siempre es bien recibido (obviamente con moderación HM) **

**¡Gracias por leer!111**

**Saludos**

_Ale Whitlock_


End file.
